amour souple
by Rivai Heichou
Summary: Eren est un acrobate de géni qui est fou amoureux du plus populaire des garçons de son lycée, Rivai, terminal qui se trouve être lui aussi un grand acrobate. Le regardant jusqu'alors de loin, tout cela change le jour où on lui annonce qu'il participera au prochain spectacle de son cirque, avec comme partenaire officiel, Rivai.
1. Chapter 1

Je suis perdu, vois-tu, je suis noyé, inondé d'amour; je ne sais plus si je vis, si je mange, si je respire, si je parle; je sais que je t'aime. ( - Alfred de Musset - ) Nos chemins se sont croisés, nos yeux se sont accrochés, ton micro sourire est devenu mon soleil, ton indifférence une grande merveille. Tout a commencé quand nos regards se sont croisés, tu as renversé mon cœur, tu l'as fait chaviré. Un vent d'amour m'a fait perdre la tête. Notre histoire est née pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête, mon amour grandit de jour en jour. Je te laisse entrer et ferme mon cœur à double tour. Tout devient beau et merveilleux quand je vais me noyer au large de tes yeux. Des sentiments encore ignorés se sont crées, il faut les conserver et ne jamais les briser. Dans tes bras je veux m'envoler dans un monde doux et sucré. La flamme de mes yeux s'est allumée le soir où je rêvais que nos lèvres se touches pour ne plus se quitter. Aujourd'hui le destin nous appartient, à nous seul de savoir prendre le même chemin. Mon amour pour toi est le plus grand. Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments. Je t'aime. Le matin, je pense à toi, et toute la journée, j'ai envie d'être dans tes bras. Mes pensées et mon cœur sont à toi, ma vie ne rime à rien sans tes bras! Depuis, que tu es entré dans ma vie, tu me fais découvrir la vie en rose et as fait renaître mes rêves et mes envies. Mon cœur devant toi, est en pause. Tu m'es plus précieux que l'or, je te veux pour l'éternité. Je t'aime, je t'adore et me comble de ta beauté. Tel un phénix, tu dégages une aura de bonheur,  
Où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, tu es présent en moi. Lorsque tu déploies tes ailes et m'éclaire de tes couleurs, j'éprouve une joie sans pareil quand je te vois. Tel un soleil, tu brûles tout autour de toi, rien ne te résiste, la glace devient vapeur, tes yeux étincelant me laisse sans voix, je me laisse doucement envahir par ta chaleur. Tel une musique, tu es les battements de mon cœur, je me laisserais bercer par tes bras, si doux, si fort à la fois, tes notes montent en force et retombent en douceur, ton rythme devient le mien, tu prends possession de moi. Tel un homme que tu es, ta puissance bouscule toutes les lois, ton charme subtil et irrésistible ne me fait pas peur, on se demande comment la nature a put créer une seule fois, la perfection même et ainsi ma plus belle faveur.

I'm telling you  
I softly whisper  
Tonight tonight  
You are my angel

Aishiteiru yo  
Futari wa hitotsu ni  
Tonight tonight  
I just say...

Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

I don't need a reason  
I just want you baby  
All right, all right  
Day after day

Kono saki nagai koto zutto  
Douka konna boku to zutto  
Shinu made, stay with me  
We carry on...

Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry  
Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Bokura ga deatta hi wa futari ni totte ichibanme no kinen subeki hi da ne  
Soshite kyou to yuu hi wa futari ni totte ni ban me no kinen subeki hi da ne

Kokoro kara aiseru hito  
Kokoro kara itoshii hito  
Kono boku no ai no mannaka ni wa itsumo kimi ga iru kara

Wherever you are, I always make you smile  
Wherever you are, I'm always by your side  
Whatever you say, kimi wo omou kimochi  
I promise you "forever" right now

Wherever you are... Wherever you are... Wherever you are...

-EREN ! ALLO LA TERRE !

Je sursautais en me redressant d'un bond, les yeux grands ouverts et dirigées vers mon ami Connie, qui, avec Sasha - sa petite amie- Mikasa - ma sœur de cœur - Armin - mon meilleur ami- et Jean alias Tête de cheval, me regardait avec insistance. Battant un moment des paupières, je finis par leur faire savoir mon attention d'un " hum ? " qui les fit soupirer et agaça l'autre tête de cheval qui était décidés depuis notre rencontre au collège, de me faire péter les plombs.

-Et si tu nous écoutais au lieu de te branler en pensant à l'autre nain impassible ?

Me tournant vers lui, je fronçais les sourcils, lui montrant mon mécontentement quant à la phrase qu'il venait de sortir. Jean et moi somme très bon amis, même si on passe notre temps à se chamailler, et comme je pars au quart de tour, Jean en profite un max. Mais je peux compter sur lui à n'importe qu'elle situation, c'est ça qui est cool avec lui.

-Ta gueule tête de cheval ! Je pourrais en dire autant de toi avec Marco ! Répliquais-je en me levant de ma chaise pour commencer à ranger mes affaires, ayant fini les cours.

Comme je m'en doutais, Jean s'énerva à son tour, venant agripper mon col de tee-shirt.

-Répète connard ?!

-Ah ! Nous y voilà ! Je vais te défoncer trou du cul !

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, nous nous envoyâmes nos poings, le siens atterrissant sur ma joue, et le miens sur son nez, avant que la voix dur de Mikasa nous face nous figer pour se séparer, nous enlevant mutuellement la saleté inexistante de nos vêtements, avant de prendre nos sac respectif et de sortir de la salle sans un mot, sous les soupirs et regards blasés de nos amis et camarades.

Marchant calmement, je tenais d'une main la lanière de mon sac à dos tout en me dirigeant vers l'immense chapiteau qui se dressait devant moi. Ah, le cirque, ma seconde maison après mon tout petit appartement qui me sert de lieux de résidence.  
Cela fait dix années que je pratique l'acrobatie dans l'un des plus grand cirque du monde et autant dire que ce n'a pas été facile. C'est très chère, mais ayant du talent, mon entraîneuse m'a gardé, réduisant les frais que j'avais à payer. Je trouve cela gentil de sa part d'ailleurs. Il faut savoir que cela fait deux ans que je vis seul, sans mes parents qui sont décédés dans un crash d'avion, alors depuis, j'essaye de subvenir à mes besoins seul, sans l'aide de personne, et autant ça a été dur au début, autant maintenant, je m'en sort plutôt bien.

Je me souviens du jour où j'ai appris la mort tragique de mes parents. Je me trouvais en cours de science lorsque le directeur était venu interrompre le professeur. Autant dire que l'on été surpris de le voir entrer à M. Smith dans notre classe qui était parmi les plus solidaire et les plus calme. Ce qui était d'autant plus étrange, c'était son air grave, trop grave qui inquiéta tout le monde et surtout moi lorsque celui-ci m'appela pour aller dehors. J'avais jeté un regard à tout le monde, surpris, avant de le suivre. Une fois dans le couloir, Erwin m'avais regardé avec tristesse, d'un air compatissant. Puis, après un moment, il m'a dit la vérité, il me l'a annoncé. J'ai eu du mal à y croire au début, puis, comme il fallait s'y attendre, j'ai fondu en larme. Alors que les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, je me suis appuyé sur le mur, le cognant alors que la porte de al classe c'était ouverte sur Mikasa et Armin qui sont aussitôt venu me voir, me prenant dans leurs bras.

C'est aussi à ce même moment qu' " il " m'a regardé pour la première fois. Qui ? Rivai bien sur ! C'est un terminal, il a 18 ans depuis cette année, et en plus d'être l'un des plus brillant élèves de l'école, c'est aussi le plus populaire et le plus beau. Il est entouré que de fille ! En particulier de Petra, une terminal dans sa classe qui ne cesse de le coller malgré les nombreuses fois ou il l'a repoussé, car oui, depuis que je suis ici, il n'est sortit avec personne. En faite, lorsque je suis arrivé au lycée, il était avec quelqu'un, mais il a rompu deux jours après la rentrée, et depuis, c'est un statue de célibat qu'il affiche et qu'apparemment, il tient à conserver. Je me souviens que ça a été le véritable coup de foudre pour moi la première fois que je l'ai vu, et depuis, je ne cesse de l'aimer d'un amour, je suis sur, à sens unique. Pourtant, ce jour là, lorsque son regard c'est posé sur moi pour la première fois, dans ce couloir, j'ai bien cru que j'allais craquer tant son regard était envoutant. C'était le même jour où j'ai appris la mort de mes parents, le directeur avait demandé a mes amis de retourner en cours, ce qu'ils ont fait, avant de se rapprocher de moi, posant sa main sur mon épaule, m'offrant un petit sourire, avant qu'il ne face un geste plutôt surprenant. En effet, M. Smith m'a pris dans ses bras. Je me suis laissé aller à ma tristesse, puis, lorsqu'il c'est séparé de moi, c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était là, debout à quelque mètre de nous, et me fixait de ses yeux gris dont je ne pouvais me détacher. Mes yeux humides montrant ma profonde tristesse, étaient plongés dans les siens qui n'exprimaient rien, pourtant, si je m'écoutais, je lui aurais sauté dans les bras, mais il m'aurait surement repoussé ou autre, alors je n'ais rien fait, je l'ai salué d'un signe de tête, avant de retourner en classe. Depuis ce jour, il ne ma plus regardé, ni même adressé la parole.

Revenant à la réalité, je levais la tête avant de pénétrer dans le chapiteau. Ne croisant personne, j'allais directement me changer, enfilant un débardeur blanc, et un legging noir. Rangeant mon sac dans un coin du vestiaire, j'allais ensuite sur la piste où quelques élèves étaient, dont pour la plupart, je les connaissaient, sauf quelques nouveaux. Saluant mes camarades, je commençais mon échauffement tout en papotant, étirant mes membres puis je fini par faire le grand écart, avant d'aller chercher la pointe de mon pied tout en collant mon torse à ma jambe. Restant un moment comme cela, je fis de même, mais avec l'autre, puis je fis de même avec le grand écart facial. Alors que je m'apprêtais à poursuivre, mon entraîneuse arriva, et vint me voir.

-Eren ! Justement je te cherchais.

Me tournant vers elle en me redressant, je lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Un problème Henji ?

-Non, je viens juste t'annoncer une grande nouvelle qui risque de te faire plaisir. Vois-tu, tu as été choisi pour participer au prochain spectacle que le cirque organise.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, je laissais ma joie prendre le dessus, alors qu'un immense sourire se peint sur mon visage.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, je suppose que tu connais l'école nationale du cirque ?

-Bien sur, c'est là où je voulais aller avant d'arriver ici.

-Haha, et bien c'est l'un de leur plus grand élève qui a été choisi pour être ton partenaire.

Relevant les sourcils de surprise, Henji se décala, alors que mon cœur rata un battement en découvrant mon partenaire.

-Eren, laisse moi te présenter Rivai, ton partenaire officiel.

* * *

Paroles de wherever you are de ONE OK ROCK.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Yo ! Et oui, me revoilà pour ce deuxième chapitre d' **amour souple** ! Oui je sais, cela fait TRES longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, surtout sur cette fic, mais j'ai eu ce fameux syndrome de la page blanche que je haie plus que tout ! Donc voici pour vous ce second chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Encore désolé pour les fautes et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Kissous !

* * *

Tu es là, debout devant moi, dans une tenue d'entraînement similaire à la mienne. Tu es là, debout devant moi, et tu ne bouge pas. Tu te contente de me fixer de ton visage d'impassibilité. Tes océans d'acier que sont tes yeux et qui sont le reflet de ton âme, mi-clos, me fixent sans qu'aucun sentiments ne me permettent de savoir à quoi tu penses, contrairement à moi qui suis un livre ouvert. Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer de tous, d'être basé par la vie. Ton caractère est dur et froid. Tu parles peu voir jamais. Tu n'est pas doux, que ce soit dans tes paroles comme dans tes gestes, et pourtant, je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'affoler dans ma poitrine, envoyant valser mon sang bouillonnant dans mes veines ; je ne peux empêcher mes joues de chauffer pour laisser apparaître une teinte rouge, traduisant ma gêne ; je ne peux empêcher cette boule de se former dans le bas de mon ventre ; je ne peux empêcher mon amour pour toi m'envahir de nouveau et d'une façon si agréable que je voudrais les ressentir en permanence. Mais pour cela, je dois être à tes côtés, comme là, et je sais que c'est impossible, donc je me contente des peu de fois où l'on se croise, des peu de fois où je te vois, t'aperçoit.

Je ne bouge pas moi-même, figé à imprimer bien profondément dans mon crâne les moindres détailles qui font que tu es ce que tu es, et qui font que je t'aime d'un amour si grand mais qui ira éternellement dans un seul et unique sens. Ah, ce que j'aimerai que, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, tu me souris tendrement, gentiment. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu me complimente, me prenne dans tes bras, m'embrasse. Je te donnerais ma première fois pour découvrir avec toi les plaisirs du sexe et de s'endormir par la suite dans le creux des bras de celui qu'on aime, en l'occurrence toi.

Oui, je t'aime Rivai, et pour la première fois depuis ces deux années à prier pour que tu t'approches de moi, que tu me regardes et que tu me parles, je souhaite de tout mon cœur que tu t'éloignes, que tu ne m'adresses pas la parole, voir que tu m'ignores, car j'ai peur. Oui, j'ai peur. Peur que tu ne m'apprécies pas, que tu découvres mes sentiments pour toi, que tu me repousses comme tu le fais à chaque fois que l'autre co... Petra se colle à toi comme une sangsue ! Que tu me détestes et que tu disparais à tout jamais loin de moi. J'aime comme je haie l'amour. Surtout en cette instant.

« Oï ! Il y a un problème gamin ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer ? »

Je reste sans voix face à ta voix grave qui me procure des frissons des pieds à la tête. Mon dieu, je ne cesse de vouloir l'entendre. Ton tons est dur et froid, mais peu importe, puisque c'est toi.

« Eren ? M'appelle soudain Henji, me prenant la jambe pour me faire redescendre brutalement de mon précieux nuage sur lequel j'aime me percher.

-Hm ? Oh ! Désolé, j'étais ailleurs ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Rivai, je m'appelle Eren ! C'est un plaisir de faire équipe avec toi. » Répondis-je en lui tendant ma main, un sourire aux lèvres que je ne peux m'empêcher d'agrandir un peu plus en le voyant la fixer.

Rivai la regarda un long moment, ses mèches de cheveux noirs retombant devant ses yeux, les cachant un moment et contrastant avec sa peau pâle, avant qu'il ne replonge ses yeux dans les miens, faisant s'accélérer un peu plus mon cœur qui, si cela continu, va lâcher j'en suis sur.

« Grouille de te mettre au boulot gamin. » Se contente-t-il de me répondre en passant à côté de moi sans même un regard, me frôlant, réaction à laquelle je m'attendais venant de ta part, mais qui me fis tout de même mal.

Ne laissant rien paraître pour autant, je me détournais pour me retrouver face à la piste où tu t'étais avancés et où tu t'échauffais comme moi il y a quelque instant. Tu commences par les assouplissement, puis par le reste. Malgré ta petite taille, et ton corps fin, je remarque tes muscles, plus développé que les miens, ce qui manque de me faire baver. Je sens que je vais en rêver ce soir. Tu n'a pas l'air d'avoir des difficulté à faire les différents grand écart, à mettre ta jambe par dessus ta tête, alors que moi-même, même maintenant, je n'y vais pas aussi vite, ayant toujours quelques difficultés.

Alors que tu effectue le grand écart, ton regard se pose sur moi, et tes sourcils se rapprochent, signe de ton agacement.

« C'est quand tu veux ! »

Ni une ni deux, je vais vers toi, et reprend mon échauffement là où je l'ai laissé. Durant tout le long, je te lance des regards en coin, détournant le regard en rougissant malgré moi à chaque fois que tu me regardes.

Une fois tout deux prêt, on commence par des figures de base, du moins, pour nous.

Pour ce qui est des sauts, on effectue en parfaite synchronisation : un saut groupé, un saut carpé, un saut vertical 1/2 tour, un saut vertical tour complet. Debout, un tour complet sur 1 jambe, un couronné 1 tour, un couronné ½ tour et au Sol : un appui facial , tour complet.

Puis on passe au roulade : une roulade arrière groupée, une roulade arrière tendue, une roulade arrière repoussée vers l'ATR, une planche, une roulade arrière départ appui dorsal, un changement de face roulade arrière groupée, une roulade avant élevée arrivée jambes groupées, une roulade avant arrivée sur 1 jambe, une roulade avant arrivée jambes tendues, une fente Roulade avant, une roulade avant arrivée jambes écarts et un saut de l'ange que l'on effectue d'abord sans obstacle puis en sautant l'un pardessus l'autre.

Ensuite, les ATR : un ATR passager, un trépied, une planche écart ATR, un ATR roulade avant, un ATR Roulade avant écart, un ATR coupé écart, un ATR 1/2 valse, une 1/2 Valse roulade avant écart, un Hearly Quirl, un ATR force départ accroupi, un ATR en force départ à genoux, un ATR en force départ à genoux montée jambes tendues, un ATR en force 1/4 de valse.

Les roues et rondades : Une roue à deux bras, une roue sur 1 bras, une rondade, une préparation roue - rondade, une rondade saut carpé, une rondade Saut de l'ange, une rondade Flip.

Les flips, saltos et autres : une chandelle, une chandelle Roulade avant, une chandelle ATR, un saut de tête, un saut de main, un salto costal, un flip arrière, un salto avant groupé, un salto arrière groupé, un cercles Thomas, une Roue, salto costal et un flip Salto arrière tendu.

Et on termina cet révision, par les liaisons : un saut suivit d'une liaison, l'ATR suit d'une liaison, une liaison debout et une liaison debout au sol avec 1/2 tour.

Lorsque l'on eu terminé, on commença à revoir les figures de bases, vous savez, celle que l'on vous apprend à l'école. Cela dura pendant un long moment avant que l'on ce décide à faire un pause. Mais pour moi, cela fut trop rapide tant je me sentais bien là, si proche de lui, pouvoir le toucher, me coller à lui, être dans une tel harmonie avec lui. Allant à l'écart, on prit nos serviettes afin d'essuyer notre transpiration tout en buvant, ce qui me permis de voir plus en détaille ses magnifique abdomens sculptés et le voir glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure, les ramenant en arrière. Ceux-ci restèrent tel qu'elle, m'offrant un portrait de lui des plus merveilleux. Me voyant le fixer, la bouteille en suspend près de mes lèvres, Rivai referma la bouteille en me détaillant, avant de la reposer pour s'approcher de moi, toujours d'un air impassible, se postant en face de moi, trop prêt. Cela eu le don de me sortir de ma torpeur afin que je puisse boire, chose que je n'aurais pas dût faire si j'avais su.

« Pourquoi tu me fixe tout le temps gamin ? Je te plais ? »

Bon, ne m'y attendant pas, je m'étouffais en manquant de recracher mon eau, me détournant légèrement avant de revenir vers lui une fois calmé, rouge comme une tomate bon mur, mais pourtant tellement heureux de l'avoir vu sourire d'un minuscule sourire, certes, mais d'un sourire. Il était tellement beau quand il sourit. Prenant une bouffé de courage, je fini par répondre.

« Que ?! Pou-pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Souriant de manière plus franche cette fois, ce qui me fis littéralement fondre, il ne me répondit pas, se détournant avant d'aller se changer, alors que je le suivais du regard, dans le même état que lorsque Henji me l'a présenté : inconditionnellement amoureux de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous, c'est moi Kakarot. Jr et nous nous retrouvons pour ce chapitre trois de **amour souple** ! Celui sera quelque peu différent des autres, mais est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. en effet, le chapitre sera en PDV Extérieur, et l'on suivras, durant un cours instant, Rivai, avant de revenir en PDV Eren ! En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas les reviews, et KISSSSOUS !

* * *

Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, Rivai en ressorti son trousseau de clé qui se composait uniquement de deux clés, pour la boite aux lettres et la porte d'entrée, et d'un badge pour pouvoir entrer dans le bâtiment. Pénétrant le hall d'entrée, ses pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage en damier usé qui décorait le sol du hall du bâtiment, avant qu'il ne s'arrête devant l'ascenseur, soupirant en voyant que celui-ci se trouvait au dernier étage. Il l'appela donc, et grogna en constatant que, encore une fois, les personnes habitants au dernier étage, bloquaient l'ascenseur. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ça.

Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Rivai souffla. Il était fatigué. Cet entraînement l'avait épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Bon, pour ce qui était de la gym, il y était habitué, les courbatures, tous ça, il ne les sentaient presque plus, mais cela fut beaucoup plus dur pour lui de se concentrer sur autre chose que le putain de corps de rêve de Eren mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte bordel de merde ?! Il faut vraiment qu'il se face interné, ça devient grave !... Bon ! D'accord ! C'est lui qui a rompu deux jours après qu'il l'ait vu au bahut avec l'autre pot de colle de Petra qui lui tapé sur le système en ce moment, c'est lui qui tapait pour ne pas dire défigurait les personnes qui osaient ne serait-ce que regarder Eren de travers, c'est lui qui avait eu une putain d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras en le voyant pleurer lorsqu'il eu appris la mort de ses parents, qui avait eu envie de le consoler, qui avait eu envie de tuer le directeur pour l'avoir pris dans ses bras, c'est lui qui se retiens de lui sauter dessus pour conserver sa réputation, BREF, C'est lui qui est amoureux de lui, du moins, il croit, en fait il est pas sur, c'est pour ça qu'il fait rien. Mais rien empêche que ça devient très grave !

Les portes de ferrailles des plus dégueulasses finirent par s'ouvrir sur un groupe de jeune du genre délinquant, ce qui agaça encore plus Rivai. Alors que les garçons allaient sortirent de l'ascenseur, sa voix dur, froide et grave, se fit entendre, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

« La prochaine fois que vous bloquaient l'ascenseur bande de con, je vous défonce c'est clair ? Il y a pas que vous dans ce putain de bâtiments de merde ! »

Et le jeune majeur rentra pour regarder de ses yeux gris les trois silhouettes qui ne semblaient pas avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer et qui disparaissaient en même temps que les portes qui se refermaient pour que l'habitacle de fer ne l'emmène à son étage. Son nez se plissa alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se déforma dans une moue de dégoût en découvrant l'état déplorable de l'ascenseur. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de tout nettoyer de fond en comble et d'exploser la tête de celui ou celle qui salissait par la suite contre un mur.

Une fois arrivé, Rivai s'empressa de sortir pour rentrer chez lui, heureux d'être enfin arrivé dans un endroit propre et calme ! Enlevant aussitôt ses chaussures qu'il rangea, le pâle noiraud alla déposer son sac dans sa chambre pas bien grande et qui se composait que du stricte minimum soit, un lit double, une armoire, et un bureau. Il soupira de bien être mais préféra prendre des affaires propres, soit un bas de jogging gris et une veste verte et aller se doucher, puant et collant la transpiration, chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas la saleté tout court. Nombreuses étaient les douches et les machines qu'il faisait. Sans compter qu'il faisait minimum une fois par jour le ménage. Son tuteur s'arrachait les cheveux avec lui. En parlant de lui, celui-ci entra dans l'appartement et fit savoir sa présence au gymnaste qui l'informa qu'il allait à la douche.

« Tu n'as pas pris de douche là-bas ?

-Si mais il fait chaud dehors.

-C'est moi qui paye la facture d'eau après Rivai !

-Rien à foutre. »

L'adulte soupira avant de sortir, laissant ainsi Rivai se laver tranquillement. Celui-ci referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et s'empressa de se déshabiller, s'engouffrant sous l'eau chaude qui lui détendit ses muscles. Une fois propre, Rivai alla mettre ses habits au sale et rejoignit le plus vieux dans la cuisine, piquant au passage quelque chose à grignoter. Celui-ci lui sourit mais il ne le lui rendit pas, gardant un visage agacé.

« Au faite, tu as finis plus tard aujourd'hui, constata son tuteur en regardant l'heure tardive, ça ne te ressemble pas, toi qui déteste être-

-Erwin ta gueule.

-Ton langage Rivai.

-Rien à foutre.

-Cas désespéré » Soupira enfin Erwin, se recevant un regard noir de la part de sa pupille qui le regarda partir s'asseoir sur le canapé, ayant une cuisine américaine ouverte sur leur salon avant qu'il ne reprenne à son tour, lui expliquant la situation. Erwin fut d'ailleurs très heureux pour lui avant qu'il ne voit son regard s'illuminer alors qu'un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres ce qui agaça et inquiéta sa pupille qui le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dit moi, c'est bien de Eren Jäger dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Accentuant son froncement de sourcils, Rivai donna raison par ce simple geste au plus vieux qui continua.

« Toi qui est fou amoureux de lui tu dois être fou de joie.

-Que ?! Pardon ?! S'étrangla en rugissant Rivai.

-Allons Rivai, tu peux peut-être tromper les autres mais pas moi. Enfin, je te conseil de lui dire » Termina-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant l'adolescent seul avec ses réflexions.

Le blond avait-il raison ? Était-il vraiment amoureux d'Eren ? Et si oui, devait-il vraiment le lui avouer ? Énervé, Rivai se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans sa chambre avant de s'y enfermer, allant s'asseoir sur son lit, fixant le mur blanc en face de lui. Il resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes où, dans son cerveau, c'était la troisième guerre mondiale, avant de se prendre la tête dans ses mains en soupirant et de se laisser tomber à la renverse, fixant désormais le plafond de son aire désespérément neutre. Peut être devrait-il attendre ?... Ou pas. Un nouveau soupire de sa part alors qu'il ferma les yeux, abattu.

* * *

Oui je sais ce chapitre est court comparais au deux premier, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite.

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Et de quatre ! Oui, je sais, j'ai une montée d'inspiration qui me viens et je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Donc voici pour vous ce quatrième chapitre, qui, comme d'habitude, j'espère qui vous plairas, qu'il n'y aura pas trop de faute ( je m'excuse d'avance si il y en a ) et n'oubliez pas les reviews, please !

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux ce matin là, je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi bien, comme si je savais que quelque chose d'extraordinaire allait se produire dans les heures qui allaient suivre. Déjà, hier, j'eus la bonne nouvelle d'être pris dans la troupe avec comme partenaire, Rivai, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde, et aujourd'hui, je devais de nouveau le voir. A la fin des cours, oui, pour l'entraînement, maintenant que nous faisons partit de la troupe, nos entraînement son quotidiens, et ils nous arrivera de terminer très tard. Mais aussi avant. Oui, oui, je vais devoir, dès que je le vois, aller lui adresser la parole. Mon dieu, en serais-je capable ? Ou bien vais-je me ridiculiser devant tous le lycée ? Horreur ! Bon, Eren, tu te calme, tu respires un bon coup, tu évites de trop penser au faite que tu vas devoir lui transmettre un message de la part de notre entraîneuse, et tu bouge ton cul de ton lit pour aller te préparer, oui, voilà c'est ça, je vais aller enfiler une tenu propre après mettre douché, et après je vais prendre mes affaires de cours et je vais aller en cours, oui, voilà, c'est ça.

Non, en faite,non, je peux pas, je ne veux pas ! Pas maintenant en tout cas. Je suis dans la cour du lycée, je viens juste d'entrer, et là, je tombe sur qui ? Rivai et ça bande avec cette saleté de Petra qui ose s'accrocher à lui ! Je vais la tuer si ça continu ! Malheureusement je ne peux pas parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et que je ne pourrais jamais la tuer ! Je ne peux même pas m'en prendre à une mouche ! Enfin si, j'exagère un peu mais bon, tuer une mouche c'est pas comme tuer un être humain, même si on l'aime pas. Enfin bref, je m'égare là. Reprenant donc ma marche, je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers mon prochain cours, et manque de rentrer dans quelqu'un lorsque je vois Rivai me fixer. Rivai me fixe ?! Je crois qu'il va neiger. Rougissant malgré moi, je pénètre dans le bâtiment, et monte au deuxième étage pour filer dans ma salle de classe où mes amis son déjà présent.

Quand j'y pense, je suis content de les avoirs, sans eux, la vie ne serais pas comme elle est maintenant, belle et joyeuse. Bon, bien sur il y a des hauts et des bas, mais je suis heureux de les avoir rencontré. J'ai redoublé ma seconde, normalement, je devrais être en terminal là, mais je me dis que si je n'avais pas niquer ma première année de lycée, je ne les aurais pas rencontré, donc je suis en quelque sorte, fier de moi. Lorsque mes parents son décédés, ils étaient tous là pour m'aider à remonter la pente devenu soudain extrêmement raide et dur à escalader. Et il continu à m'aider et je leur rend en retour.

M'asseyant sur ma chaise, je souris de toutes mes dents au groupe qui en fond de même, surpris malgré tout de ma grande joie. C'est pourquoi je m'empresse de leur raconter ce qui c'est passé hier au cirque, sans trop donner de détaille non plus. Respect de la vie intime. Bien évidemment, j'ai droit à des blagues de la part de tout le monde. Ils prennent un malin plaisir à me taquiner sur ce sujet ce qui m'agace, surtout avec Jean avec qui je frôle la bagarre.

Le cours se passa tranquillement, je jonglais entre l'écoute du cours et les bavardages avec Connie, Sasha et Jean. Armin et Mikasa, eux, suivent gentiment le cours. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment il font pour être aussi attentif, moi, au bout d'un moment, ça me saoule et je fais autre chose. Mais pour une fois, ça a été. Lorsque le cours se fini, ont alla au cours suivent, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de manger. Je n'avais pas hâte d'y être car, je savais que c'était ma dernière chance pour aller parler à Rivai, après, ont aura aucune chance de ce voir. J'avais faim, certes, mais le stress et la peur me noué le ventre. Et rien à voir avec la boule qui se forme lorsque je le vois avec les battements affolé de mon cœur, non.

Assit sur une des tables près de l'entrée, je me tend à l'extrême et je sent mon cœur s'affoler dans ma cage thoracique alors que je suis Rivai et son groupe du regard. Comme d'habitude, Petra le colle, ce qui me rend fou de jalousie et agace Rivai qui la repousse une fois de plus. La fusillant du regard, je rougis comme une vierge effarouché en croisant le regard de Rivai. Me détournant, je fixe mon plateau d'un air absent, avant de froncer les sourcils en de me lever d'un coup, surprenant mes amis qui se taisent en me fixant, surpris.

« Souhaitez moi bonne chance. » Demandais-je avant de m'éloigner, me dirigeant vers la table de Rivai.

Plus je m'approchais, plus j'avais envie de faire demi tour pour m'enfuir en courant loin d'ici. J'essaye de contrôler mes pulsations, déglutissant difficilement, et je retiens du mieux que je peux mes joues de chauffer. Me plantant devant leur table, tous se taise, et j'ai l'impression que tout le réfectoire en à fait de même et nous regarde, ce qui me stresse encore plus ! Levant ma main, je la pose sur ma nuque, me la frottant en signe de stresse et sans le regarder, j'ouvre la bouche pour parler.

« Hum... Heu... Rivai je... je peux te parler une minute ? »

Je maudis ma voix en cet instant pour avoir tremblé et bégayer. N'osant toujours pas les regarder, je perçois cependant un mouvement et posant mes yeux sur leur table, je vois Rivai se lever sans rien dire alors que Petra me fusille du regard. Je ne peux retenir mon sourire ce qui l'énerve encore plus alors que Rivai m'entraîne à l'écart. Une fois seul dans les couloirs, Rivai se poste devant moi, croisant les bras, me fixant de son air impassible avec ses putains de beau yeux qui m'électrisent. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir lui parler finalement. C'est la première fois que l'on se retrouve totalement seul tout les deux, et je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux ou mort de peur. Comme hier, j'aimerais tant qu'il y ait au moins une personne présente.

« T'accouche, j'ai pas que ça à faire gamin. »

Jésus Marie Joseph ! Que j'aime sa voix.

« Heu... Henji m'a demandé de te dire que ce soir, on commencera les répète de notre numéros, et que on pourras rester autant de temps que l'on voudras à condition de tout fermer après.

-Et elle peux pas me le dire elle même la binoclarde ?

-Elle est pas là, en faite on sera que tout les deux. Comme c'est bientôt le spectacle, les entraînements pour amateur ou pour les personnes ne faisant pas partit de la troupe sont terminés, et ne reprendrons qu'une fois la tournée terminée, soit l'année prochaine. »

Un silence de plomb vient de s'installer et je rêve d'être aussi petit qu'une souris pour pouvoir me cacher tant son regard sur moi me brûle, me fait fondre. Je ne sais pas comment je fait pour tenir debout.

Rivai fini par hocher la tête et je m'apprête à partir lorsqu'il me retient par le bras et me remet à ma place, ce qui me fait rougir, alors que mon cœur accélère de plus belle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veux, mais j'ai peur. Pas de lui, non, mais de la suite des événements.

« Tu ne m'a pas répondu hier.

-A-à quoi ?

-Je te plais ? »

Je rougis de plus belle et détourne le regard. C'est pas vrai, il déconne pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui dire que je suis fou amoureux de lui, c'est juste impossible ! Impossible ! Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais partir. Donc je réitère la même phrase qu'hier.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Tu me regarde tout le temps, oui je l'ai remarqué, je ne suis pas con non plus gamin, ça ce voit à trois kilomètre que tu m'aimes. »

Je veux mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je veux creuser ma tombe jusqu'au noyaux de la terre, me mettre dedans, la recouvrir, construire un building dessus avec des sumo qui saute dessus. Depuis tout ce temps il le savait ! Au secoure !

« Pou-pourquoi tu demandes si tu le sais ? » Demandais-je finalement en rougissant et sans le regarder, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux que je retiens avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Jamais je ne le ai autant haï qu'en cet instant. Il m'a fait mal. Très mal. C'est pourquoi je me détourne et m'apprête à retourner dans le self.

« Sort avec moi Eren. »


	5. Chapter 5

Tirant sur les drap afin de monter, je rougis en me rappelant ce qui c'est passé quelques heures avant au lycée.

Rivai m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ? Rivai m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Rivai m'a demandé de sortir avec lui ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je me souviens qu'après lui avoir donné ma réponse qui, bien sur, était oui, je suis retourné auprès de mes amis, ressemblant à un zombie qui avait pris un putain de coup de soleil tellement j'étais rouge. Lorsque je m'étais assis, je n'avais pas bougé, je n'avais même pas cligné des yeux. Je ne répondais pas, je ne réagissais pas lorsque Connie me passait ses mains devant, je ne réagissais lorsque Jean me lançais des pics, rien. Une vrai statue. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jean ne face un commentaire.

« Ohé Eren, Le nain t'a embrassé ou quoi ? »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir encore plus en me tournant d'un coup vers lui, ce qu surpris tout le monde. Surtout Jean.

« Il t'a embrassé ?! » Avait-il crié avant que je ne prenne mon plateau et ne m'enfuis.

Comme je finissais avant, je me retrouve le premier ici, et j'ai choisi de faire un peu de drapé aérien. J'en faisais souvent lorsque j'étais jeune, ça m'aide à me détendre, à me vider l'esprit. J'espère que là aussi ça marchera.

Je me hisse en haut, et commence par un Jarret ou nœud ciseau, une figure simple mais assez jolie. Elle est aussi reposante et non douloureuse. Puis j'enchaîne avec un suspendu à un pied. Sans doute l'une des figures les plus impressionnantes, mais également une des seules où il n'y a aucun nœud à retenir. Elle est très reposante et fait souvent son effet auprès du public. Puis j'effectue une planche ventre ou appuie poignet. Figure très rapide à accomplir, toute simple et je me déroule progressivement passant de "boule" à "planche soleil". Je fais un écart facial latéral, puis une "Mini chute", pas très compliquée en soit mais demandant de la finesse pour enlever les nœuds après le tour. Et je termine par une vrille double avec salto.

Bon, si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas fait, car une fois la chute terminé, je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec Rivai qui n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, et me regardais avec un petit sourire qui me fis rougir. J'étais tellement absorbé par mes figures que je ne l'ai pas vu arriver ni même aller se changer, ni même me regarder m'amuser. Dénouant les nœuds qui me maintenaient, je restais tout de même suspendu au drap, fixant Rivai qui s'avança vers moi d'un pas. S'avançant, Rivai grimpa à son tour, se retrouvant collé à moi, en face, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Hum. C'est un drapé aérien double pour notre spectacle qu'il faut.

-Je sais. »

Mon dieux ! J'adore quand il sourit ! Il est tellement beau... Heu... qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

Perdus dans mes pensées, je n'ai remarqué que trop tard qu'il avait enroulé ses jambes, avec le drap, autour de ma taille de manière à ce que aucun de nous deux puisse tomber, et qu'il rapprochait dangereusement son visage du mien. J'étais rouge, surtout lorsque ses lèvres ce sont posés sur mon front avec délicatesse. Fermant les yeux, il descendit, déposant un baisé sur ma joue, le coin de ma bouche, mon menton, et il termina par mon cou qu'il s'amusa à mordiller. Surpris, je sursautais en enroulant mon bras par réflexe autour de son cou, le rapprochant par ce geste de moi tout en maintenant le drap.

« Ri-Rivai ! Faut qu'on s'entraîne... M'exclamais-je rouge tomate, alors que je sentais son souffle dans mon cou.

-C'est ce que l'on fait.

-Rivai. »

Ricanant, ce qui me fit fondre alors qu'un frissons d'extase me parcourut, ce qui n'échappa guère à mon partenaire qui déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres dans mon cou, avant de descendre, m'entraînant avec lui. N'étant pas préparé, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Rivai, mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille.

« Rassure moi, tu vas pas faire ça lors du spectacle ?

-Peut être. »

Je laissais ma tête retomber dans le cou de Rivai qui me laissa me poser au sol, je me détachais de lui en rougissant, alors qui m'embrassa le cou de nouveau. Je crois qu'il aime bien faire ça, et moi aussi.

Je le regardais en souriant, tout de même heureux. Je l'avais sentis ce matin, que cette journée allait être magnifique, bien que je sois surpris par ça. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit lui qui me le demande. En faite, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il soit amoureux de moi. Du moins, si il est vraiment amoureux de moi car il y a aimer et être amoureux. Moi, je suis amoureux de lui, lui, peut être qu'il m'aime tout simplement. Pour sur que j'aimerais qu'il soit amoureux de moi, mais je ne sais pas, il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il m'aimait, il m'a juste demandé de sortir avec moi. Peut être qu'il ne m'aime pas tout court. Sauf que lorsque l'on demande à quelqu'un de sortir avec lui, c'est que on l'aime, non ? Je ne sais pas. Au final, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de dire oui sans réfléchir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'affichais un air triste, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Rivai, peut être par surprise, par inquiétude, par curiosité, je l'ignore car je n'arrive pas à lire en lui comme lui, il doit lire en moi, ce qui me chagrine. Il s'avance de nouveau vers moi en penchant légèrement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il en me voyant détourner le regard, signe qu'il est impliqué dans mon désarroi.

-Rien.

-Eren. »

J'aime pas quand il insiste. Une vraie tête de mule. Mais t'en qu'à faire, autant donné les réponses à mes questions et mes doutes.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ?

-C'est logique, non ? Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, soudain sérieux en vue du sujet abordé.

-Je veux te l'entendre dire.

-Eren-

-Je veux pas sortir avec une personne qui ne m'aime pas Rivai, le coupais-je, Ce genre de personne n'en val pas la peine. Ils sont ignoble car ils joues avec les sentiments des personnes. Ils profitent d'une personne qui les aiment pour les manipuler et à la fin leur briser le cœur. Ces personnes là ne méritent pas d'être aimés. Oui, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois une de ses personnes, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être pris pour un con. »

ge reste neutre, impassible, mais pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je peux voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, ce qui m'attriste et m'irrite en même temps. Bien que je l'observe depuis deux ans, je ne le connais pas. Je sais comment il s'appelle, certaines de ses habitudes, son âge, mais c'est tout, je ne sais rien d'autre. Il est, pour moi, un parfait inconnu, et ça m'énerve, ça me donne envie de pleurer, de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Mais je me retiens, car je suis amoureux de lui, quoi que je puisse dire, quoi que je puisse faire, je suis fou amoureux de lui, de se nain sans émotions méchant et violent. Putain oui, je l'aime plus que tout.

« Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas encore la nature de mes sentiments envers toi...

-Alors, lorsque tu seras sur, tu me redemanderas, et là, je te dirais oui, mais pas avant Rivai. Il n'y a pas marqué débile sur mon front. J'ai trop souffert dans ma vie pour que je me laisser tirer sans me poser de question. Oui, je t'aime Rivai, je suis amoureux de toi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te suivre bêtement si tu me dis vouloir sortir avec moi juste pour me faire plaisir. Un couple, c'est à deux Rivai. Là, je suis seul, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.»


	6. Chapter 6

Entrant dans la salle de classe, je me dirigeais d'un pas sur vers ma chaise où je m'affalais en jetant mon sac à dos sur le bureau de bois, mon regard fixant droit devant moi d'un air dur et froid, un peu comme l'expression de Rivai habituellement. Mes amis me voient, et froncent les sourcils. Ils comprennent sans grand mal que je suis pas en forme. Pas que je sois fatigué à cause de mon entraînement, mais que je suis énervé, et dans ces moments, même Jean n'ose pas me faire chier, au lieu de ça, il essaye de me faire retrouver le sourire qui illumine mon visage au quotidiens, et qui font de moi ce que je suis. Mais bon, je suis un Jäger, et malheureusement, j'ai reçus de ma mère, en plus de la couleur de mes cheveux, mon caractère bien difficile à cerner entre mes moments de joie de vivre et mes colères dévastatrices. Mais il est rare de me voir énervé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mes amis ne m'ont vu en colère que deux fois, et tous se souviennent et savent, que je suis pire que Rivai dans ses moments. C'est pourquoi ils viennent s'asseoir, et c'est Mikasa qui a le courage de me demander ce que j'ai.

« Rien.

-Eren, on voit bien qu'il y a quelque chose.

-J'ai rien.

-Eren.

-Putain je viens de vous dire que j'ai rien, foutez moi la paix enculé ! » M'emportais-je, faisant que tout le monde était tourné vers moi qui m'était levé et me dirigeais vers un endroit où j'étais sur d'être tranquille.

En ce moment, je suis énervé, contre moi mais aussi contre Rivai. Les raisons de cela ? Je l'ignore, et c'est ce qui fait que je suis si réactif. Si à fleur de peau. J'arrive sur le toit où j'ai réussis à accéder malgré moi, et balance mon sac contre un mur en rageant. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du crier, que j'aurais du rester calme, mais c'est impossible. Putain de caractère de merde. Faisant les cents pas en m'arrachant les cheveux, je ne vois pas Petra qui me fixe, ses bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, et un air sévère sur le visage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est comme ça, mais elle aussi elle me gonfle. Et je sens que c'est l'heure des règlements de compte. Me stoppant, je lui lance un regard emplit de haine avant de commencer ma liste de reproche qui est relativement longue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer toi ?

-Parle moi autrement le gamin ! Siffla-t-elle, m'agaçant d'avantage.

-Le gamin il a ton âge salope.

-T'approche plus de Rivai. »

Je sens que je vais lui en coller une dans pas longtemps.

« Toi éloigne toi de lui ! C'est pas moi qui est tout le temps agrippé à son bras comme une putain de sangsue.

-D'où ça te regarde ! Et je pourrais en dire de même avec toi ! Ah, ils sont beau les entraînement hein ? »

Ouvrant grand les yeux, je la regardais me sourire, fier de son coup. Elle nous a vu hier. Elle est venu nous voir. Et c'est en partit pour ça que je suis énervé, c'est parce que hier, elle nous a vus, et a joué les jalouses devant moi et Rivai qui n'a rien fait pour me défendre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, et part colère, je me suis avancé vers elle, prêt à lui en coller une avant qu'un bras ne vienne entourer mon cou par derrière et ne me force à reculer. C'est là que Petra sembla pétrifiée et je compris pourquoi lorsque la voix de Rivai me parvint aux oreilles, me demandant de me calmer. Me libérant de sa prise, je me retournais vers lui, furieux.

« Que je me calme ?! Tu te souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé hier ? Dois-je te rappeler que hier elle m'a carrément rabaissé à l'état de merde ambulante et tu n'as rien fait !

-Et il a bien fait ! S'exclama Petra en souriant, venant se poster auprès de Rivai qui lui jeta un regard noir, déjà qu'il me trompe pour toi.

-QUOI ?!

-Ta gueule Petra !

-Tu sors avec elle ?! »

Rivai posa son regard sur moi et ce fut la goûte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase déjà trop plein. Les larmes ce sont misent à couler sur mes joues, alors que je tremblais de tout part, essayant de me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Je vis Rivai se tourner vers Petra, et sans savoir pourquoi, il lui agrippa les cheveux, ce qui me surpris, et l'amena avec lui, me laissant seul ici.

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui ce passais, mais je crois bien que Rivai aussi à pété un câble. La raison m'est inconnu, mais quelque chose me dit que Petra y est très impliqué, c'est pourquoi je me lance à leur poursuite. Je les retrouve très vite dans un couloir désert, et Petra ne fait pas la fier.

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi cette comédie ? La leçon d'hier ne t'a pas suffit apparemment ?

-Comment as-tu pus ma laisser tomber pour ce gosse ? Regarde le, regarde moi !

-Justement je te regarde, et je vois qu'une salope gâté pourrie. »

Je n'avais jamais vu Rivai dans un tel état. Même moi j'avais peur. Je le vis s'approcher d'avantage d'elle.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de le faire pleurer, c'est clair ? »

Petra fini par le bousculer et partir en courant, alors que Rivai ferma les yeux pour se calmer avant de les poser sur moi. Ni lui ni moi ne bougeâmes. Nous restâmes ainsi à nous regarder durant un long moment avant qu'il ne vienne pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas cherché à m'éloigner, me blottissant contre lui alors qu'il me murmura ces trois petit mot qui me fit fondre à tout jamais.

* * *

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent, et aujourd'hui, ont est en vacances. Du moins, je dis vacance car, après, Rivai et moi entamons la tournée avec le cirque, et bien que ce soit le week-end, pour nous, c'est un peu comme des vacances.

Depuis que Rivai ma dit pour la première fois « Je t'aime », Petra ne nous a plus jamais fais chier. Elle se fait désormais toute petite dans la troupe à Rivai qui a intégré la mienne, étant donné que tout le lycée est au courant pour nous deux. Bon, on ne sais jamais embrassé, mais bon, est-ce vraiment un problème ? Je ne pense pas. Il nous faut du temps, à tout les deux. Donc on ce contente de bisous sur la joue, sur le front, dans le cou, des câlins et des paroles. Et ça nous suffit, pour le moment. Ont est bien ainsi. Ça nous vas. On ne s'en plain pas.

Aujourd'hui, je vais chez Rivai. D'un car après on part directe au cirque pour la tournée, et de deux car il souhaitait m'inviter, et vu que je vis seul, je n'ai pas refusé. C'est pourquoi je suis devant sa porte, avec lui qui l'ouvre, et que je découvre les lieux vraiment très propre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en retrouvant le côté maniaque de Rivi qui, pour me punir, me donne une claque derrière la tête en m'ordonnant d'enlever mes chaussures. J'obéis en me calmant, et le suis dans sa chambre que je découvre et qui est à son image, simple mais jolie. On range mes affaires, avant qu'une voix grave ne me parvienne aux oreilles. Je savais que Rivai était aussi orphelin mais qu'il avait été adopté étant gosse. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son tuteur soit le directeur du lycée M. Smith !

Je suis planté sur place, les yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes alors que Erwin rit de bon cœur et que Rivai sourit. Je me retourne d'ailleurs vers lui et lui lance un regard noir ce qui le fait ricaner. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que M. Smith soit le tuteur de Rivai. Jamais. Ce n'est qu'une fois la surprise passé que l'on ce décide à aller au salon où l'on s'assoit sur le canapé. Je regarde autour de moi, admirant les lieux comme si c'était un château, alors que Rivai vient me placer entre ses jambes, contre lui, dans une position semi allongé, afin de laisser un minimum de place à son tuteur qui nous regarde avec une regard tendre, heureux pour nous visiblement.

« Je t'avais dit quoi Rivai ?

-Ta gueule Erwin.

-Ton langage ! »

Et moi j'explose rire. Tout simplement.


End file.
